yeslimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Screwy, Ain't It? Episodes (Seasons 6-12)
Episodes that didn't air on Youtube yet are in bold. Season 6 '(May 28, 2017-February 5, 2018) 1/59. The Goo Thing (May 28, 2017) - Mr. Guy #29 2/60. Dust Bunnies (June 27, 2017) - Mr. Guy #30 3/61. Waterflood (July 10, 2017) 4/62. ACME Lessons (August 22, 2017) - Mr. Guy #31 5/63. Zoo Problems (September 10, 2017) - Mr. Guy #32 6/64. The Nugget Finder (October 2, 2017) 7/65. Never Throw A Camera (October 9, 2017) - Mr. Guy #33 8/66. Monster Madness (October 23, 2017) - Mr. Guy #34 9/67. Doghouse (October 27, 2017) - Mr. Guy #35 10/68. Mr. Pumpkin Carving Grumps (October 29, 2017) 11/69. Dog Fights Back (November 27, 2017) - Mr. Guy #36 12/70. The Three Snowmen (December 15, 2017) 13/71. The Little Block that met the Dog (December 23, 2017) 14/72. The Chase (December 30, 2017) 15/73. Fly's eyes moving (January 23, 2018) 16/74. The Giant Rat! (February 1, 2018) 17/75. Sandwiches (February 3, 2018) 18/76. Greeny Gets Fired (February 4, 2018) 19/77. Golf! (February 5, 2018) '''Season 7 '(February 20,-June 17, 2018) 1/78. The Grumpy Bug Returns (February 20, 2018) - Mr. Guy #37 2/79. Electric Zoo (February 26, 2018) 3/80. In The Bear Cave (February 27, 2018) 4/81. Noggin's Brain (February 28, 2018) 5/82. Basketball Hoop Noggin (March 4, 2018) - Mr. Guy #38 6/83. Animal Crazy (March 5, 2018) 7/84. The Snake (March 10, 2018) 8/85. Frank, Joey and Noggin (March 12, 2018) 9/86. Noggin the 1st (March 16, 2018) 10/87. The Regular Rabbit (March 22, 2018) 11/88. Moose Head (March 24, 2018) - Mr. Guy #39 12/89. Frog gets kicked out from House (March 25, 2018) - Mr. Guy #40 13/90. Mouse Trap (March 25, 2018) 14/91. The Easter Bunny vs. April Fools Day (March 29, 2018) 15/92. Grumpy Bug Hiding in a Sidetable Door (March 31, 2018) 16/93. Elmo Hoek's Longest Laugh (April 1, 2018) 17/94. Cow! (April 2, 2018) 18/95. Mr. Ball vs. Speck's Big Fight (April 3, 2018) - Mr. Guy #41 19/96. Pizza Faces (April 4, 2018) 20/97. Grumpy Love (April 7, 2018) 21/98. Frog Race (April 10, 2018) 22/99. Dust Bunnies Returns (April 17, 2018) - Mr. Guy #42 23/100. Too Many Walk Cycles (April 28, 2018) - Mr. Guy #43 24/101. Dexter's Catnap (May 1, 2018) 25/102. The 100th Episode (May 1, 2018) 26/103. Treehouse Terror (May 14, 2018) 25/104. Mr. Guy Runs Wild (May 20, 2018) -Mr. Guy #44 26/105. The Thing (May 20, 2018) 27/106. The "V" of Doom (May 20, 2018) 28/107. A Vyond Cartoon (June 17, 2018) - Mr. Guy #45 'Season 8 '(June 20,-August 14, 2018) 1/108. Mr. Guy's Coin (June 20, 2018) - Mr. Guy #46 2/109. Target Me Roach (June 23, 2018) 3/110. A Mutt's Life (June 26, 2018) - Mr. Guy #47 4/111. The Honeybear (June 27, 2018) - Mr. Guy #48 5/112. The Piano (June 28, 2018) - Mr. Guy #49 6/113. The Big Dust Bunny (July 21, 2018) - Mr. Guy #50 7/114. The No! (July 23, 2018) 8/115. '''The Back Scratcher (July 24, 2018) 9/116. Down The Pipes (July 27, 2018) - Mr. Guy #51 10/117. The Flying Pan (July 29, 2018) 11/118. The White Dog Returns (July 30, 2018) - Mr. Guy #52 12/119. RSG Returns (August 1, 2018) 13/120. Big Mouthed Guy (July 31, 2018) - Mr. Guy #53 14/121. Maurice Eats Wires (August 1, 2018) 15/122. Mr. Bear's Jawdrop (August 2, 2018) 16/123. The Button (August 2, 2018) - Mr. Guy #54 17/124. Dimwitted Frog (August 2, 2018) - Mr. Guy #55 18/125. Dotted lines form from his eyes! (August 3, 2018) - Mr. Guy #56 19/126. The Ugly Hand Returns (August 4, 2018) - Mr. Guy #57 20/127. The Mole Person (August 4, 2018) 21/128. The Creepy Place (August 7, 2018) - Mr. Guy #58 22/129. The Masterpiece (August 7, 2018) - Mr. Guy #59 23/130. Pencilmiss Reading a Book (August 5, 2018) 24/131. Dance Moves! (August 13, 2018) - Mr. Guy #60 25/132. Get Digging! (August 13, 2018) - Mr. Guy #61 26/133. Raining Mutts and Felines (August 13, 2018) - Mr. Guy #62 27/134. Spammail (August 14, 2018) Season 9 '''(August 16-23, 2018) 1/135. Sledgehammer Fist (August 16, 2018) 2/136. The Bird Returns (August 22, 2018) - Mr. Guy #63 3/137. '''The Finale (August 23, 2018) Season 10 '''(August 23,-September 1, 2018) 1/138. The Fake Egg (August 23, 2018) 2/139. Mr. Guy Meets Dank Laxr (August 25, 2018) - Mr. Guy #64 3/140. Vomit Lemonade (August 27, 2018) 4/141. '''The Weird Cartoon (August 28, 2018) 5/142. The Ninja Challenger (August 31, 2018) - Mr. Guy #65 6/143. The Sauce (September 1, 2018) Season 11 '''(September 6,-8, 2018) 1/144. The Bad Snogglenook (September 6, 2018) 2/145. '''Chowder Eats a State (September 7, 2018) 3/146. Bill's Revenge (September 8, 2018) - Mr. Guy #66 'Season 12 '(September 12,-21, 2018) 1/147. 'Junior's Birthday (remake) '(September 12, 2018) 2/148. The Big Bad Puppy (September 15, 2018) 3/149. The Voodoo (September 18, 2018) - Mr. Guy #67 4/150. Cat 'N' Mouse (September 21, 2018) (Go to Seasons 1-5 and Seasons 13-onwards)